Of Rivals and Lolis
by Kibou no Nanaya Zero
Summary: A rewrite has been posted. Check for "Of Rivals and Lolis PLUS"!


**Of Rivals and Lolis**

**A Naruto Fic**

**A/N: Okay, I've just gotta' say, I'm amazed with myself for actually deciding to go through with this. And not in a good way, either. But, alas, I feel this has to be done. And I'm fairly certain that this'll be a first on! Anyways, without much else to say, except the following Warning... Let's get this show on the road! Oh, and my apologies for not making progress on my other stories lately. I've been pretty occupied with Beta'ing(Check out l33t Horo's fics! He's the one I'm helping!), College, and Holidays...  
**

**WARNING: This piece of fiction is going to be MOSTLY crack! In other words, it is NOT very serious. In fact, I've seen clowns more serious than how this story is going to be. This also is going to contain a Genderbent Uchiha, inexplicable powers, a perverted loli, and much more. If any of those are offensive to you, or you just don't like them... Tough shit. There's a back button in your browser for a reason, pal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else that might come up in this fic. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money off of this, either, so don't bother trying to extort anything from me.**

* * *

Chapter 01: "My Rival's a Loli?"

* * *

There were many things that one Uzumaki Naruto could honestly say he was used to. The village's hatred, loneliness, free ramen at Ichiraku's... Yes, Naruto's life wasn't exactly pleasant. However, he easily found reasons to press on amidst all this negativity. For example, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a grandfather figure to the blond. It was with said person that Naruto was currently spending his time with. The two were sitting in the main office of the Hokage's Tower, having a pleasant conversation about various things. From Ramen to Training methods... However, it was this very conversation that would take a turn for the unique, and potentially odd, and make a permanent impact on the blonde's life. And it would all be triggered by a single, innocent question.

"Ne, Jiji... Do you know anyone who I could consider a rival?" Naruto asked, a curious smile on his innocent, 8-year-old face. The Sandaime blinked, surprise evident in his expression. "Why do you ask, Naruto-kun?" He replied. Naruto just gave a brilliant grin. "Well, I've been doing some thinking, and if I want to increase my chances of becoming Hokage, I've gotta' know my competition! Plus, I think I rival would be good motivation for my training!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air excitedly.

Hiruzen just chuckled at his surrogate grandson's antics. "I see... Well, there are two children. One is named Sasuke, and the other is Hinata. They're both being home taught to become Shinobi instead of attending the academy this year. They arranged it with me so that they would be able to attend for the final year, so you'll probably get to meet them then." Upon hearing this, flames of determination proverbially roared to life around the blond. "Yosh! TWO Rivals! I'll be sure to become stronger than them, and become the next Hokage!" At this, the Sandaime chuckled again. "Well, I don't think you'll have to worry too much about Hinata... From what I hear, she's more interested in becoming a medic-nin."

Naruto nodded, grinning still. "Alright. One rival is good enough! I'll make sure to outdo this 'Sasuke', and be the strongest!" Hiruzen gave a proud smile at the child's resolve. "That's a good goal, Naruto-kun, but talking and pranking won't get you there, I'm afraid. You'll need to train very hard to become the strongest." The Sandaime said, placing a hand gently on the blond's shoulder. Looking up to his Grandfather figure, Naruto gave a nod of understanding, catching the subtle hint left by the Sandaime. "Alright, jiji... I'll cut down on my pranks, and focus more on my training." At this, the aged Hokage couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

"So, tell me, Naruto-kun. How IS your training going so far?" At this, the blond's demeanor darkened slightly. "I'm having trouble at the Academy, so not very well... It's always the Bunshin no Jutsu that gets me on the practicals... And I really don't see the point in History and Theories. Not to mention the teachers seem to treat me just like the villagers do..." Hiruzen sighed. He had been afraid of that. 'I'll have to speak with the staff of the Academy, and root out some of the Bigotry..' He thought, before an idea came to him. 'Maybe... I can help him out, without getting accused of favoritism!' Grinning ever so slightly, the Sandaime stood up from the couch he and Naruto were sitting on, and walked over to his desk.

Opening the top right drawer, the aged Kage produced a bundle of scrolls, before walking over to the blond, and handing it to him. "Eh? What're these, Jiji?" Naruto asked, shooting a curious look to the Sandaime, before looking back to the scrolls in his hands. "Those, my dear Naruto-kun, are part of a deal that I'll make you." Hiruzen began, catching the young jinchuuriki's interest. "If you can keep from pulling any pranks until the end of the Academy Graduation Exam being held when you're sixteen... I'll let you keep these scrolls to further your training and studies." Naruto's eyes widened at this. He'd finally have something to help him become stronger, and hopefully get past his weakness with the Bunshin no Jutsu! However, he made a disgusted face when he heard the word 'studies'. "Why do I need to study, Jiji...? History and Theories are so boring! I'd rather be training."

The Sandaime chuckled yet again at the blond's typical response. "Ah, but Naruto-kun, Studying IS training, just not the way you think. Knowledge is just as important, if not more so, than pure strength." Seeing Naruto's uncomprehending expression, the aged Kage proceeded to explain what he meant. "'Those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it'. That one saying has held true for every shinobi, Naruto-kun. After all, if we tried a tactic in war, and it failed miserably, would we want to try it again?" Naruto shook his head at this point, beginning to make the connection with what his surrogate Grandfather was saying. "Correct. We learn from our mistakes, which are essentially a part of history. Not to mention that it also teaches us what CAN work as well."

"But what about Theories, Jiji? Isn't it better to just do something?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Naruto-kun. Without theories, we wouldn't have jutsu today. We need them to determine what could potentially kill us and what could save our lives in a tight situation." The Sandaime explained, earning yet another understanding nod from the blond. "Okay... I think I get it..." Naruto muttered, a bit unsure of himself. Hiruzen just smiled warmly at his surrogate grandson. "I'm sure you'll be able to fully understand over time. Now, remember, you get to keep those scrolls as long as you keep up with your studies."

Once Naruto declared his promise to do just that, the pair set off to Ichiraku's for some Ramen, after which Naruto ran home to begin his studies. After all, his Jiji was putting a lot of trust in him, and he'd be damned if he let his surrogate grandfather down! Once he reached his apartment, and had locked the door and windows behind him, Naruto removed the strap keeping the scrolls bundled, before picking one from the top of the batch, and unrolling it. "Kage Bunshin...?" Naruto read aloud, confusion evident in his voice. How would a type of jutsu he stunk at help him become stronger? His question was soon answered, however, as he kept reading. Chakra Control and Knowledge gained by the clones would be transferred back to the user. Now, Naruto may not be the sharpest child around(At least, not yet), but when it came to training, he was a practical genius. So it would come as no surprise when he immediately began to work on mastering the jutsu, thus starting a chain of events that would forever impact the Shinobi World...

* * *

Timeskip, 8 Years Later, with the Sandaime...

* * *

True to his word, Naruto had studied hard, and increased his training greatly, and the Sandaime couldn't be happier. The blond now could easily pass for a chuunin in terms of ability, and he didn't even want to get started on the boy's chakra reserves. Over the years, the blond's appearance had changed greatly. He no longer wore an abundance of orange, like he had when he was twelve. He now wore a magenta shirt with long, black, form-fitting sleeves that were held tight by metal wristbands. that was mostly covered up by an open beige sleevless coat that had four light metal rings on the front. . Black, form-fitting pants adorned his legs, finished off with the beige boots with a red strip down the middle behind the buckles. A pouch with three storage seals woven into the inside was strapped to the back of his waist, and a crimson scarf was wrapped somewhat loosely around his neck. His spiky blond hair remained the same, if not a bit longer than it used to be, and his ocean blue eyes still held the same warmth and kindness they did in spite of the hatred from the village. His whisker marks remained, but any traces of baby-fat were long gone from his body. His figure was lean, yet muscular, allowing for a great mix of power and agility.

Over the years, the blond had taken Kage Bunshin training to new extremes. Starting off with around eight, he'd increase the number exponentially over time. This practice had easily rid the blond of his chakra control issues, by putting him at high genin level. He still had trouble with most genjutsu and the normal Bunshin, however.

What surprised the Sandaime the most, however, was the incredible improvement in the blond's academics and foresight. He had seen the young jinchuuriki spar with a few of the non-bigoted shinobi and kunoichi in the village, and was amazed at the on-the-fly plans he would come up with and execute. The ONLY issue the Sandaime had was the lack of a proper Taijutsu style for the blond. However, come time for team lessons as genin, he was sure that it would no longer be a problem.

Now, what kept the blond motivated so much? It was the constant updates he was getting on his 'rival', Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently, they were pretty evenly tied in terms of growth. Of course, thinking about this brought a bit of guilt into the Sandaime's heart, as he had kept a minor detail from his surrogate grandson this entire time, afraid that if Naruto learned of this, he'd stop his progress. 'Of course, there's nothing I can do to prevent it from happening now...' He thought with a sigh. He just prayed that Naruto wouldn't stop training because of that one fact. Turning back to his all-seeing Crystal ball, the Sandaime proceeded to watch the class Naruto was in get underway...

* * *

At the Academy, with Naruto...

* * *

Naruto sat quietly in his usual spot, one seat away from the window in the middle row, with a scroll unrolled before him. His eyes scanned over the document several times as he blocked out the noises of his fellow classmates. Of all the classes, he had heard the teachers claiming that his was the most promising. A smirk played on his lips. 'Promising? Heh... If they can get their acts together, sure...' He thought dryly, as he rolled up the scroll, and began to look over his classmates.

First was a boy with red, fang-like markings under his eyes, and a medium-sized dog sitting next to him. He had wild, brown hair, and longer-than-normal nails and canines. He was Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka clan, and the 'pervert' of the class. 'He needs to stop thinking that every season is mating season, and focus on overcoming the weaknesses of being separated from his partner...'

Next to Kiba was a boy that practically radiated 'mystery'. He wore shades, and had his face mostly covered by a tall jacket and a hood. He rarely spoke unless spoken to, and was probably one of the best students in the class. He was Aburame Shino. 'Hm... Not much I can say. He's pretty good at hiding his true abilities... Though if I had to venture a guess, he'd need to rely a little less on his bloodline.' Naruto thought, after a moment of pause.

Next was a blond girl in a purple outfit and with her hair up in a high ponytail, a boy with pineapple hair sleeping at his desk, and a big-boned boy snacking on a bag of chips. 'Ah, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Bossy, Lazy, and Gluttony... I don't think I need to say what needs to be fixed for them...' He thought while trying to surpress a sigh. It was then, though, that a chill ran down Naruto's spine. Meaning only one thing...

'Oh, shit! _She's_ coming!' Over the past eight years, if he had learned anything, it was that even rumors can create fangirls. A prime example was when the rumor of the prodigy Sasuke joining the class on the day of the exams leaked, and a certain pink-haired girl had caught wind. This wouldn't have been a problem if she also hadn't heard him say he was Sasuke's rival. This had led to many insults, and attempted beatings over the years. The source?

"Naruto-baka! Get out of my seat! I want to be able to sit next to Sasuke-kun when he arrives!" Screeched a pink-haired girl as she approached Naruto. The blond just sighed, and tried to clear the ringing out his ears along with several others nearby. "Must you be so loud in the morning, Haruno?" He asked in an irritated tone. The person he was addressing was Haruno Sakura, local pinkette, bookworm, and fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke. All in all, she was only ranked the way she was in the class because she did so well on the tests and homework. Otherwise, she pretty much relied on her mother's influence on the civilian council to get passing grades in the Practical activities.

The pink-haired 'banshee' growled, before rearing her fist back, and prepared to try and deck Naruto across the face. However, like every time before, he simply leaned his head away, dodging the poor attack easily. "Just shut up, and go sit next to mutt-boy over there..." Naruto said, glaring at the girl and unleashing a bit of killing intent aimed specifically at her. This had the result of forcing the pinkette to take a step back in fear, especially when she saw the blond's eyes flash red with slitted pupils for a split second, before retreating to the seat Naruto had mentioned.

Now, let it be known that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi. He had ever since six years ago, when he had narrowly escaped a beating from the villagers, and confronted the Sandaime about it. The aged kage, deciding enough was enough, revealed to Naruto the burden that he bore. Sure, the jinchuuriki had been upset about it, but he understood that there was nothing he could do to change it, and that he might as well make the most of it. Needless to say, the Sandaime had been very proud of how mature Naruto had acted about it.

Finally, after a minute more of waiting, two Chuunin instructors entered the room. One with silver hair, and the other with brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. They were Mizuki and Iruka, the instructors of this class, and the latter of the two being a great friend of Naruto's. The two had been at odds at first since Iruka lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack, but after two years of teaching with the blond in his class, he realized how much of a fool he had been for seeing the blond as the Kyuubi, instead of what he really was: A proud student aspiring to become a great shinobi. The next day, Iruka had stopped Naruto from leaving class, and once everyone else was gone, profusely apologized for his previous behavior. Naruto just waved it off with a shrug and a grin, saying that he hardly even noticed, but was thankful for the apology nonetheless.

"Alright, class! Today is the day of our final exam! We will be testing you to see if you can become genin of Konoha. There are three parts to the exam: Written, Physical, and Ninjutsu. Now, before we begin to explain, we have two students joining us now with special permission from the Hokage." Iruka explained, before looking to Mizuki and nodding, who nodded in return. "Alright, Hinata, Sasuke, you can come in now!" He called out through the door.

The first to come in was a girl around Naruto's age. She wore a simple cream and purple jacket with typical shinobi pants and sandles. Her outfit perfectly accented her curves and natural beauty. The only thing that really irked Naruto was the emotionless expression on her face. "Class, this is Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She's been training with her father this time, so don't think she's not as strong as you all are!" Mizuki said, grinning as Hinata gave a simple bow, before taking a seat on one side of Naruto. He was about to introduce himself to her, when he saw the next person to walk through the door. The sight caused his mind to freeze up almost instantly.

'No Way...'

It was a girl, one that if he had to guess based on her looks, was only around 10 years old. She had midnight black hair that trailed down to her ankles, with two bangs framing her adorable, heart-shaped face. Charcoal black eyes scanned the classroom, as her lips were pulled into a neutral line. She stood at around 4'8", and had an outfit that consisted of a black gothic-lolita fashion, with a blue ribbon tied around the collar of the dress, and a black choker with the kanji for 'flame' on the front was worn around her neck. Mizuki was about to introduce her, when the girl spoke up.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you all." She said, giving a polite bow. The class was stunned into silence, save for the sound of Sakura's body hitting the floor as she fainted from a mix of shock and horror. Naruto, however, couldn't take his eyes of the young-looking girl standing in the front of the classroom.

'No... Fucking... Way...'

There was only one thing he could think of doing right now. Part of him tried to keep him from doing it, but it lost out to the shock in the blond's system.

"MY RIVAL'S A LOLI?"

* * *

Chapter 01: "My Rival's a Loli?"... Complete!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, folks. Here's the first chapter of a new story. Now, for all of you wondering, the main characters are going to be Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Hanabi. Why Hanabi as well? You'll see... Now, for the modifications made for this fic...**

**Naruto: Strong, Smart**

**Hinata: Kuudere**

**Sasuke: Genderbend, Lolification, Strong, Perversion  
**

**I may or may not continue this in the near future. Just review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
